fantasyherofandomcom-20200215-history
Layout
Fantasy Hero's layout borrows similar elements from its predecessor, High School Hero, another online multiplayer app developed by Zhurosoft. On the bottom of the user interface is a row of icons, each labelled from left to right: Home, News, Quests, Dating and Duel. Main features 'Home' Upon opening Fantasy Hero, users are directed to the Home page, which presents the player options to shop, view their profile and access the forums where they can chat to other players, among other things, as well as displaying the player's avatar and statistics. 'News' The News page is a newsfeed for in-game activity, which includes but is not limited to, player messages posted on the user's wall, clan activity, attacks, date invitations, and administrative news. Users can limit their newsfeed messages by selecting one of the categories on the top of the page: All, Fights, Social, Other and Clan. This feature makes browsing messages easier. 'Quests' There are three subcategories on the Quests page: Training, Quests and Spells. Training presents the user with tasks, which can be completed by expending stamina points (indicated on the stamina bar) each time you press the "DO" button next to the task. Each task has a completion meter which indicates the percentage of the task fulfilled. Upon completing a task, skill points will be rewarded to the player in either Strength, Agility or Magic. As in Training, Quests require the player to expend stamina points to receive a money reward, but do not reward skill points. Spells boost the player's statistics at the expense of spirit points (indicated on the spirit bar). 'Dating' On the Dating page, users can request a date invitation to other players for mutual in-game benefits. This can be done by searching for a specific user by clicking on the icon labelled "Find a hero to ask out," or by using the Match Maker, where the player can choose to host a blind date or find a blind date. When planning a date, users choose a venue and a gift (though the latter is optional); the effect will vary depending on the price. Once a date is initiated, stamina and spirit bars are refilled, and players can choose to Smile (refill stamina by percentage), Hold Hands (refill spirit by percentage) and/or Kiss (boost random skill point). Dates last a limited amount of time. After a date has ended, both users' statistics will go back to normal and they wlll lose benefits. 'Duel' The Duel page randomly lists players close to the user's skill level, and will give the user the option to fight them by clicking on the "Fight!" icon under the player's name. A player can be fought up six times each hour without being obstructed. When a player is attacked too frequently in a short amount of time by various other users, the player will be put in Player Custody (abbrev. PC), where they cannot be attacked by anyone for an hour. There are three methods of attacking a player: Strength, Agility and Magic. Strength expends stamina points, Agility expends a combination of stamina and spirit points, and Magic expends just spirit points. Players can be attacked for money, but the feature is often used to increase one's battle record on their profile. Other features 'Forums' The forums can be accessed from the Home page, and are a place to talk about game tactics, dating, off topic discussions, to advertise clans, open dungeons and friend codes, and to role play and publish stories. The forums are generally friendly and welcoming, but are frequently spammed by High School Hero users in a one-sided war of app games that Fantasy Hero users are frankly too mature to take part in. 'Friend codes' As in all of Zhurosoft's games, adding a friend in Fantasy Hero does not necessarily mean the users share the type of relationship the title implies. Users typically post their friend codes (8-digit codes unique to each player) on the forums or on player walls to increase their spirit. Codes are entered on the Friends page, which can be accessed via the Home page. Friend statuses cannot be denied or accepted, or removed once they are added. 'Dungeons' Dungeons are a unique feature to Fantasy Hero. Players can host or join an existing dungeon to conquer quests and receive rewards in the form of weapons, money, clothes and pets. Once a dungeon is complete within the given time limit, players will receive their rewards and may unlock other locations. Dungeons also feature live chatrooms, exclusive to party members only. 'Shop' Player avatars can be uniquely equipped with clothes, pets and weaponry, and have practical as well as aesthetic value. When wearable items are equipped, they give the player stat boosts for the duration the item is worn. There is also a gem shop, where special items can be purchased with gems, a more valuable yet rarer currency within the game. Gems can be paid for instantly with real money or earned gradually over time. Items in the gem store can be purchased to boost stats, recharge stamina and spirit, cut stamina and spirit recharger time, change usernames, change character gender, change skin tone and change hero type.